dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Black Bone Tower Part 14
Previous: Black Bone Tower Part 13 Ellis: Well, he was lucky, with all of that fire going around, I felt sure that he would have more third degree burns, the only real bad one is on his back where that bastard sliced him. Thankfully, it didn't do any internal damage. Jiro lied on the cot with an IV giving him fluids, she had bandaged his chest, as well as put small bandages on his face, which was bruised. There were patches of his fur that were missing, but most of those burns were not so bad. Ellis: He'll be fine, he just needs to rest. Rinji: That bastard's gonna pay for this. If it's the last thing I do. Usagi: Using such an attack in a tournament like this, what was he thinking?! Jana: One thing is certain, after such an unorthodoxed defeat as that, his thoughts for revenge will be just as potent. It is clear that he will come after us as well. Kimi: I would love to see him come after me. Jiro: That's enough. Everyone was surprised to see Jiro talking in such a condition, he didn't even sound weary when he talked. He even reached up with a bandaged arm to push up his sunglasses. Jiro: He is very strong, but next time we will have the advantage on him, so long as he does not see our strongest attacks. He is arrogant, showing his most devastating attacks so early in the fight. If he had whithered me down, I would not have been able to employ my King's Disposition Haki on him, and he would have likely crippled me or killed me. We are no longer in the old Grandline, we are in the New World, there will be more like him, only craftier, and more devious. I will heal, and continue to fight along with the lot of you. I only hope that your minds are not so clouded by thoughts of revenge that you'll go and do something stupid. No more talk of vengeance, and no more worrying about me, just let me rest. Can you do that for me? Rinji gently held Jiro's bandaged hand, and nodded. To his surprise, Jiro grasped his hand and looked him in the eye through his sunglasses. For a moment, Rinji could have sworn he saw Jiro's eyes for a split second. Jiro nodded back, and Rinji put his hand back onto his chest to let him rest, putting a blanket over him. Rinji: He's right, lets finish this so we can keep going. Lee: Yeah! Let's kick their asses in the ring! That's when all of them heard a very loud repercussion in the ring, and a clattering as someone fell. The match was under way. Brandish had just taken a horrible hit to his face that brought him to the ground. His sword landed beside him as Thomas crossed his arms on his chest. Thomas: Give up now, lad. I do not wish to dirty my hands with your blood any longer. I have not even broken so much as a sweat, and I have already broken two of your ribs with a simple hand gesture. Brandish: Hell no! I'm not gonna be pushed around by the likes of you! Thomas: Oh? The likes of me? And what be the likes of me, lad? What do you think of me as? Brandish: You're nothing but a poser! The arena went absolutely dead quiet after that. Everyone was beginning to second guess the idea of watching what was about to happen next to this poor soul who just gave an insult to one such as Thomas Drake. Drake: A poser, you say? I see. So does that mean I am merely standing in a facade of greatness while I merely earn the title of champion where as I do not deserve such a rank? Am I merely deceiving those who look up to me as a figure of Kingly qualities? Brandish: That's right! And I'll prove it! left for his sword and grabbed it while he rolled back up onto his feet. He turned his sword toward Thomas, but Thomas was gone. Thomas: By all means, Brandish onto Brandish from both sides and began to squeeze his arms tight against both sides of his ribs, causing him to scream out in horrible pain! Prove to the world that the most illustrious Brandish, King of the Swordsmen shall take down the feebled, and deceitful tyrant known as the legendary, Captain Thomas Drake! The pain roared through Brandish's body, and Thomas did not look like he was excerpting even a fraction of his strength into the hold. Brandish: No! No! Please! Stop! Thomas: I don't think they heard you, Brandish! Shout it louder! only an inch more, breaking yet another one of Brandish's ribs. Brandish: I GIVE UUUUUUUUUP! Thomas: There, feel better now? up on Brandish and simply dropped him. He stood there, in front of a truly marvelled crowd. None of them had ever seen him fight for themselves, and to see him thrash a fighter like that was truly magnificent! Thomas raised his hands to them, and that caused the very loudest uproar of the entire tournament! Everyone gave their praise to him as he walked off of the arena and medical crews raced in for Brandish. Rinji: Dayamn! That guy can really fight! Chio: He reminds me of that old guy on Fringe... Snowbeard. Rinji: Oh? I never really got to see him fight. Usagi: Oh we saw him fight, alright. That was very much like what he did to that entire base of Marines. Kimi: You guys actually saw Captain Snowbeard? Rinji: Nodded. I teamed up with him to take down a much larger problem that Fringe was ha-- over at Kimi to see stars in her eyes, leaning up close to Rinji with her mouth gaped into a smile. You alright? Kimi: Ooohh up Rinji and started petting his head. Rinji: Hey! Wha-- Kimi: We're going to be such good friends, you and me, Rinji! Rinji: Hey! Get off me! Jana: So what other things have you seen? toward Nikk. Nikk: ....You know... stuff... Alice: Oh we've seen such marvelous things! We've seen an entire kingdom brought back to life by its rightful ruler! We've seen mechanical monsters, giants fighting, we even met a Big Foot! Jana: ...Wow Lee: Hey, uuhh guys? Any of you know who Jaz Mitz or Sir George is? Kimi: Sir George? Yeah, he's the Captain of the New Ocean Pirates. Lee: Well then, I guess this next one is a Captain's match. They all went to their seats and watched as a heavily armored man, clad in what looked like blue armor. The helmet completely covered his head and his face, with only two holes in the front of it for his eyes. His lance in his hand, his shield in the other hand, holding up his hands as the crowd cheered him on. Then came Jaz, standing a good six foot five inches tall. '' Jaz Mitz walked up toward the arena, and everyone simply stared at him. He was obviously a very large, muscular man, completely covered in rags from head to toe so that no one could see any of his features other than his massive bulk, and his greatly intemidating stance. '''George:' It is with great honor, that I do battle with thee. up his sword toward the beastly figure. St. Owen: his hand down. Fight! George: Have at you! toward Jaz with his lance. The large figure side-stepped the lance and clapsed his arm around, holding it as he rushed forward and dealt a blow to George's head, which knocked him to the side. As Jaz brought back up his hand to deal another blow, George held up his shield to block it, but was still shaken by the furocity of the hit. '' Then came a kick to George's midsection, which sent him flying backward and landing on one knee. '''George:' Errrr! His blows are hard as a blacksmith's hammer. I must tread on the side of cunning if I am to defeat such a monster. his sword as the very large Jaz approached once more. Then Sir George held up his shield once again, charging full strength toward Jaz, who held up his fist for yet another blow. George was quick to jump above the hit, and land on his arm, where there was no defense, and sliced him straight for his head. The blow struck, but his skin was very tough, and seemed to be protected by more than just rags. The large figure still hollered in pain as Sir George jumped down behind the beast and backed away from him quickly. '' Jaz held his face and growled very bestial. '''Rinji:' What crew is that guy from, again? Kimi: What, the big guy? Rinji: Yeah.... Kimi: He's from the Night Time Pirates, he's on Sion Moir's crew. Rinji: Oooohh... this could be bad. That was when Jaz took off the rag on his head, and showed that his head was that of a puma's. He looked like a Nekojin, but ever more barbaric of the sort. George: By the king's royal brow... Jaz looked down at George, his eyes filled with absolute rage, and he beared his razor-sharp teeth as he reared up for yet another attack. Black Bone Tower Part 15 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories